Luna Llena
by crisdj
Summary: Tuve que escribir un cuento para un ramo en mi Universidad, como estaba leyendo Eclipse para esa fecha, use mi Memoria a corto plazo y logré crear este mini relato. Las palabras extrañas se deben a que el ramo era de vocabulario. ESPERO REVIEWS


_**E**__dward_, llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo, quizás un año, dos o quizás mas de cuatro lustros, toda una vida. No le importaba. Realmente el tiempo carecía de importancia mientras espiaba de forma subrepticia a la que sería, según el vate de su comunidad vampírica, el amor de su vida…. Su eterna vida.

_**S**__in_ duda alguna su familia, los Cullen, una familia con grandes atavismos y de alta alcurnia, no habían pasado por alto su duradera ausencia y no dudaban de que la próxima vez que vieran a Edward, él ya habría esparcido su ponzoña por las venas de su amada, para convertirla en una más de su familia, evitándole así, también, muchas cosas que traía consigo la mortalidad, como la lasitud provocada por el ejercicio y evitar, mas bien detener, la llegada permanente de la senectud.

_**E**__l_ rubicundo pelo de la joven, de depositaba toscamente en sus hombros mientras ésta, lo desenredaba con total determinación, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Observó tranquilamente mientras ella regresaba a su habitación y con mucha torpeza se metía entre las sabanas. No dejó de sentirse contrito por estar espiando de forma tan descarada a, como la llamarían algunos de sus especie, una pueril humana. Para él, el ser mas hermoso en el cual, había depositado sus oscuros y profundos ojos.

_**E**__n_ cuestión de minutos observó como la hermosa criatura, entraba en un sueño profundo y mientras la observaba, la luz causada por el plenilunio desfiló por toda su habitación, y bañando su hermosa cara de una luz blanquecina, logrando un color muy parecido al suyo.

-Edward – Dijo alguien en voz muy suave y casi inaudible para cualquier humano. El vampiro se sobresaltó al oír su propio nombre a esas horas de la noche.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- Ahora el sonido llegaba a sus desarrollados con aún más fuerza y claridad. Casi le dio un ataque, aunque no era posible, al descubrir la fuente del sonido. Y si bien no había decidido si este sería el momento adecuado, para la transformación, se sorprendió a él mismo, rebosante de excitación, entrando con total disimulo a la habitación de Bella Swan.

_**E**__l_ joven vampiro se dio cuenta de que ésta tenía un sueño alborotado, casi exhaustivo, y que no lo había llamado de forma conciente, aunque esto, por alguna razón, estuvo lejos de entristecerlo, más bien lo contrario.

-¡Edward!- Llamó nuevamente Bella.

Sin saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto, se atrevió a hablar en susurro.

-Bella- Pronunció mientras se acercaba de forma instantánea e increíblemente ágil, sin producir ruido alguno.

-Edward, lo sé- Respondió Bella aún en sueños. – No importa, en verdad, no me importa.

-Lo dices ahora-Terció Edward suavemente tratando de ignorar los fuertes impulsos que beber el zumo rojo que circulaba dentro de ella- Lo dices ahora, que ves la parte humana que puedo controlar, pero no soy capaz, no me creo capaz de mantenerme alejado de ti, soy un peligro, un sicario de mi especie, un condenado.-Su vos ya no era calma, pero mantenía el susurro.

-Entonces llévame contigo- Lloró Bella tomándole la cara con las manos repentinamente, haciendo sobresaltar a Edward. – Conviérteme. Sé que algo dentro de ti lo desea.

-¡Jamás!- Parecía horrorizado de solo formular la idea en su mente, una locura, una estupidez, una total megalomanía. No te deseo una vida así, una vida tránsfuga, llena de perfidias, donde menos lo esperas habrá rencor hacia ti por el solo hecho de existir. – Las palabras parecían brotar desde un rincón lleno de odio - Un permanente estado ubicuo, falacias. Es demasiado Bella, no puedo vivir… – Bella enarcó las cejas – sintiendo que fui yo quien te hizo eso.

-¿Terminaste tu perorata?

-¿Es que tú no me escuchas?

-¿Y es que tú no a mí?- Respondió Bella – Es lo primero que te dije cuando entraste a esta habitación ¡No me importa!

-Veo que sigues manteniendo tu postura. – Argumentó el vampiro, acariciándole el cabello, ahora con su tono de voz aterciopelado y tranquilo.

-Y veo que tú sigues igual de reticente a entrar por la puerta como Dios manda. – Terció, acomodando su cuerpo a la figura de su peligroso amante. – ¿Te veré mañana? Al parecer estará nublado.

-No podría faltar de ninguna forma. – Aseguró Edward formando una boba sonrisa con sus labios.- Tenemos que rendir la prueba de ciencias.

_**E**__ra _increíble y casi absurdo, que después de haber estado más de medio año con un vampiro, hubiera cosas tan humanas de que preocuparse. Como una prueba de ciencias, o peor aún, una fiesta de graduación.

_Luna Nueva – Cristóbal Deantas Luzzi._


End file.
